in H U M A N
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Because sometimes, even immortals forget how to be human. 55 things that makes Sakura "normal". AU. Main SakuGaa. Some SakuXMulti.
1. Prologue

**I should feel bad for putting something up…but I don't. Mwahahaha. Why? Because I'm a heartless wretch. But I am working on updating my other stories, one page at a time. **

**Besides drugs and sweets, I am a Heroes addict. I LOVE that show. Elements based off the show.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Start off every day with a smile and get it over with.

**W. C. Fields**

* * *

"Please Gaara, you have to help me!" The pink haired girl ran up to the red head and practically fell on her knees before him. She actually chased him for five blocks after getting lost in the huge city.

It seemed incredibly weak of her to do such a thing, but then again, she wasn't particularly a weak girl. In fact, she wasn't even a girl at all. At her age, she would be considered a super senior. So old, she should be breathing out dust with bones made of glass. Just one tiny little push and she should shatter in a million pieces. However, that wasn't the case.

At ninety eight years old, Haruno Sakura should look like a sack of potato and crouched over so low her back sticks up. Instead, she hardly looked a day over nineteen. She looked, smelt, and talked like any other teenager in the world. On the outside, she could pass as a normal person living their life away from mommy and daddy. On the inside though, she was something completely inhuman. Over the years, she managed to establish a name for herself.

The Immortal Blossom.

She couldn't get hurt, couldn't age, and couldn't die. She never went to the doctor's because she never got sick, never had to deal with normal, human situations. The perfect body, weapon in the government's case, because it didn't matter how many hits or bullets or cuts or anything for that matter, she'd take it all and nothing would happen. Her body would heal itself in mere seconds. As the years went by, she soon realized that her body and mind stopped aging. Forever incased in her young body. It was the price she had to pay for immortality.

And so, for the past nine decades and eight years, she walked the ever changing earth alone. There was no point in establishing relationships with anyone if they were going to die sooner or later. As time changed around her, she didn't at all. Her hair grew every now and then, but that was it. Her height remained the same, so unfortunately for her, she'd have to remain five foot four forever. Her dreams of modeling went down the drain after that.

Going back to the current situation, it was around one in the afternoon on a sunny Friday afternoon. They were in Central Park in New York City. Originally, Gaara was here by himself, enjoying a latte not too long ago when Sakura found him. She traveled all over the world to find him, from their birth home of Japan, to the city of lights; France, and finally tracking him down in America. He had come here because he grew tired and utterly bored of the Land of the Rising Sun. He wanted to get away from everything that had to do with his old life and start something new, go to unfamiliar places and restart everything. Too bad for him, his past had a nasty way of catching up.

So here he was, five minutes later and the girl was _still _on her knees, begging him to help her. It was far beyond embarrassing, it was mortifying. To the average person, it looked like two people with a relationship problem, like the girl was graveling for her ex-boyfriend to come back. Thankfully that wasn't the case. And he was ever so thankful that no one understood them either, two kids yelling at each other in Japanese, no one wanted to be a part of that.

"Sakura, please get up, you're putting us both on the spot."

She took one look around the place and realized everyone was staring at her. Nodding her head, she got onto her feet and sat next to him on the wooden bench. Turning back to him, her eyes hopeful and full of faith, she asked him again.

"Does that mean you'll help me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to associate myself with anything that has to do with my past."

"What? Why?"

"I've grown tired and want to start a new life, away from my old one."

"You're saying you want to forget all about me?"

"Yes."

She narrowed her viridian eyes and her rosy lips grew thin, this was going to get loud. It was as if someone put a boom box in her throat and set it at full volume. He tried scooting back a little to protect his sensitive ears, but she latched onto his arm with incredible strength and wouldn't let go when he tried pulling it back.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I have a serious bone to pick with you." It came out low and cold

"Haruno Sakura, you have three seconds to let me go before I crush you with my sand." He said it just as cold.

All around their feet, the grainy material shifted like water, ready to do their master's bidding. But she wouldn't budge, and he knew she wouldn't. She was as stubborn as her adoptive mother, Tsunade. He heard from an unknown source that she passed away some time ago at the ripe old age of seventy two and that Sakura had been grieving ever since. But here she was, seething and glaring at him like some wild beast bent on having her way. She hardly looked frail or weak, in fact, if she wanted to, she could crush his bones into a powder. Besides immortality, she had super strength.

He just had this feeling, this undeniable feeling in the pit of his stomach that she was going to be the death of him. Which was funny to say the least, because he too was immortal. All thanks to her.

"I'll break your arm before your sand touches me," She leaned in closer, "And trust me when I say this; I'll make sure it doesn't heal."

Usually her threats were never empty, and when provoked, she'd carry them out and then some. Now here he was, stuck in this tight predicament he didn't want to deal with. He had two choices, lose his arm forever and spend the rest of eternity as a cripple or help her and be rid of her. He chose the latter.

"Before I say yes,"

She smiled widely, but still held onto his arm. Her eyes were gleaming with joy and he just wanted to wipe them out. He'd never seen someone so happy before, especially towards him.

"Go on."

"Why do you want _my_ help?"

Suddenly, it felt like all the joy and sunshine and rainbows in the world was sucked out when her smile dropped. Her grip loosened and her hand went limp as it fell to her side. If she was going to cry, he was going to look like the biggest asshole in the world and everyone was going to hate him. It was bad enough people were _still_ watching, but if anyone saw even one tear…disastrous.

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Because I'm immortal like you?"

"Maybe…"Somehow, she managed to lean in closer, almost until their noses were touching. His personal bubble was being invaded, again, "But, you owe me a _huge_ one."

Great, he just knew this was going to come around and bite him in the ass. This was what he got for taking her ability, more like stealing as she likes to put it. So he took it without her permission, it wasn't as if anyone got her, she is indestructible after all. And sure, he may have been stalking her for two years to get it and he did break into her apartment in the middle of the night. But there was no harm done, except for her crib of course, must have taken her months to clean everything up.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke again.

"And need I remind that you practically rapped me!"

Seriously, someone needed to take the megaphone out of her mouth.

"Will you lower your voice?" He hissed.

"What? It's not like anyone understands what I'm saying."

"There are people still watching us, I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention."

"Oh grow up Gaara. Anyways, back to what I was saying. You rapped me, cut open my head, then rapped my brain, and then took my powers before leaving me bleeding on the ground!"

"First of all, I didn't rape you-"

"Fondling my body and molesting my brain counts as rape."

"-and second, what does it matter? You still have your powers; it wasn't as if I took it away."

"It's still _my_ ability; you took it without _my_ permission. And if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive today now would you?"

It was true, he couldn't fight with that. However, he didn't exactly expect her to come after him almost a century later when they hadn't seen each other since that night. He figured, she'd just stay away from him forever and just hate him from a distance. That was what most people did…if they lived of course. Most of the time if he grew bored, he'd leave the killing half finished and just let the person bleed to death or just suffer until pain consumed then and die. At least with her, he was nice enough to put her skull cap back on.

There was no point in arguing, this was a stubborn girl he was talking to. The chance of winning was slim to none.

"What do you need my help with?"

She grabbed her bag and opened it, pulling out a tattered notebook. The thing looked like it had been through every war in the past hundred years; it was so ancient and torn up, it looked ready to fall to pieces. On the cover was an old picture of Sakura and her friends, back when they were still young and life was still innocent. She gently placed it on her lap and opened it up to the first page.

There were three words written in blue: THE HUMAN LIST.

He gave her a questioning look. She smiled up at him and traced the latter with her finger.

"I've been alive for so long, almost a hundred years and you know what I've realized? I had forgotten how to be human. Every day, since the day I realized how different I was from everyone else, I've been moving around like a robot. My mom always told me that even if I was immortal, I shouldn't take life for granted and that I should live as if I was going to die tomorrow. She was always the adventurous type, someone who always pushed the boundaries. I'm glad the last thing she did on this earth was something she loved. I'm just…so disappointed that I wasn't there with her in the end."

It was silent between them for what seemed like hours, she stared at the three large words for some time, probably contemplating if it was a good idea to include him on her campaign. Finally, he coughed and shifted in his seat.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She shook her head and went back to the notebook, "For the past three years, I've been compiling a list of things that defines a human and what makes them normal; you know things any average person would do on a daily basis."

He looked incredulous.

"You traveled all the way from Japan, to find me. Just so that you can tell me about a list you made on what defines a human?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "It's a list of things I want to do so that I can feel normal again. I'm ninety eight Gaara; I've been feeling abnormal for a long time. I need to know what it feels like to live again."

Her eyes didn't waver and they looked very sincere, she was telling the truth. It was logical, now that he thought about it. Being alive for so long, you being to lose a part of yourself when time doesn't mean a thing anymore. Someone could go insane when you have all the time in the world and yet you couldn't do a thing except stand back and watch. Makes him wonder how he's doing.

"Here, I'll show you." She opened the notebook for him and watched as he scanned the pages.

If he wasn't so good at hiding how he felt, he'd probably burst out laughing or give the girl a sick look. The list was incredibly stupid, extremely hilarious, and utterly bizarre. Everything was out of numeric order, but that didn't mean it was any less strange. There were some things on this list even he wouldn't touch. And yet for some reason, this pink haired wonder felt the need to do these just to feel human again.

"Number forty?"

She grinned, "What? I've always wanted to try that."

"Are you sure these things are going to make you feel normal again?"

"I am most certain; I've done some research on these."

"If it's what you want, then do it."

She grabbed and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you!"

He was stunned to say the least, he didn't want to hug her and make it seem like he was groping her, but if he didn't then he was going to look like a giant prick. Instead of wrapping his big arms around her petite body, he gently patted her back and waited until she let go. She pulled away and closed her notebook, stuffing it back into her bag.

"Let's get started."

"Here?"

"Yeah, why not? We do have all the time in the world."

"Don't you want to rest first? You did just get here."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I am the immortal, indestructible blossom. I don't need any rest. Now let's go!" She jumped up and iron gripped his hand, pulling him up and started running.

"Where are we going?"

"To do the first thing on this list of course!"

And so began the fifty five things Sakura needed to do, just to be like everyone else.

**

* * *

**

If you know that show, you can guess who Sakura was semi-based off on. (Claire rules, yes she does). Gaara…no one in particular, though I was thinking of some aspects of Peter and Sylar.

**R & R Thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 1

**For me personally, there are a lot of things that make you human. I to have compiled a list of what does and what doesn't. Thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Chance is the providence of adventurers.

**Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

**# 18. Scuba Dive. . . . That very day**

She didn't give him any choice, through his glaring and colorful vocabulary; she dragged him into the store to buy them some scuba gear. The first thing she wanted to do was swim, of all things, she wanted to swim. He hated water, more than anything in the world and she knew it. But that didn't stop her. Over the years, her bank account had managed to grow regardless of how bad the economy was. So when the bill came out to over five hundred dollars, Gaara's jaw nearly dropped. Sakura waved it off as if she was buying nail polish. And before he knew it, they were standing on the beach, looking out into the Atlantic Ocean. She had never been in these waters before, and was looking forward to diving in it. She changed into her scuba gear in a heartbeat and waited patiently Gaara to put his on while he purposely moved at a glacier pace.

"Have you ever done this before?"

She grinned, "Nope."

And with that said, they jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge into the freezing ocean.

An hour later, when their oxygen tank was completely empty, they reemerged on the shores of Manhattan. Sakura was beyond exhilarated; despite how dirty and mucky the water was, she had never seen so many odd looking fish before. There were some with rainbow colored scales and some with glowing bodies. Overall it was a fun experience, something she'd like to try again back home. Gaara on the other hand was laying face down on the sand after he threw his gear off. To say he was frightened beyond all belief was an understatement. And to think, he always thought sharks were in the Pacific Ocean only. He never wanted to go near water, ever again.

**# 1. Street Race. . . . Two days later**

One of Sakura's favorite movies was Fast and the Furious. The cars were hot, the people were hot, and so was the danger in street racing. Despite how fast the car was going, and no matter what the person crashed into, they always seemed to live in the end. So being an immortal, she just had to try it. Despite Gaara's protesting and the fact that she didn't even have a car, she ignored his ranting and asked locals when the next street was. East New York City, nine o'clock.

"You don't even have a car."

"I know."

She found an underground garage where race cars were held. After much persuasion and a hefty price she was willing to pay, she bought a pink, convertible race car with 165 horsepower naturally aspirated SR20DE and a N1-style exhaust. Gaara wanted to hit his head against the wall until it cracked open. When the time came, she paid the usual fee and betting money. No one had high hopes, not even Gaara, who was calling her stupid the entire time. And surprise, surprise, she didn't win. However, she did manage to get second place, totaling the car in the end after crashing into a few things. But she came out of the wreckage nice and dandy, with no scratches at all. She was asked again if she wanted to go again the next night, Gaara pulled her away faster than any other race car.

**# 35. Save a Life. . . . Four days later**

It was raining, pouring actually. And the last thing Gaara wanted to do was go outside where he could get wet, or attacked by sharks. As they made their way to the café she wanted to eat at, she heard something very faint on the other side of the street.

"Don't even think about it."

"Too bad."

She dashed over to the other side, completely ignoring the fact that she was running through traffic. Despite the fact that she can't die, he couldn't help clutching his chest when a semi-truck zoomed past her. She clutched into the railing and looked over the bridge to see a box floating down the river. The noise she heard turned out to be whimpering, and the whimpering came from a pregnant dog. Before Gaara could even drag her back, she dived into the river and emerged two seconds later, holding onto the box as she struggled to swim to shore. As cursed the heavens and jumped in after he, he knew right then and there; he hated her.

It was a good thing the café let dogs in, because five minutes after they arrived soaking wet, the dog gave birth to five healthy pups. As the people in the tiny restaurant awed and cooed at the babies, one had the nerve to throw up on him. He also realized that he hated dogs.

**# 5. Get Drunk. . . .The next day**

Being an immortal, your body regenerates itself every single time despite the damage. Externally or Internally. So when Sakura brought back ten paper bags with glass bottles and liquor inside them, he knew she was up to no good. The human liver can process alcohol with moderate drinking, but heavy drinking can result in liver disease and fatty liver cells. But in Sakura's case, that doesn't even begin to cross her mind. In fact, she doesn't even care. Why? Because she'd never been drunk before, thus coming to the conclusion that in order to be like a human; you must drink like one. Twenty bottles of rum, vodka, and tequila later, she's still sitting straight up with a frown on her face. Not the least bit buzzed. "Gaara, get me a beer!"

**# 26. Nosebleed. . . .The next day**

She's bled before, countless times. Working for the government, you're sent on missions where you are guaranteed to get hurt. Two thousand and five bullets, ten stab wounds, three drowns, eleven car accidents, and much more damage later; she's still up and walking. But the one thing she never had, the one thing that separates her from everyone else, rests in Gaara' fist. He was staring at her like she grew a second head, there was absolutely no way in hell he was going to punch her. Despite how annoying she was and how much he wanted her to shut up, he wasn't going to hit her. Especially in the face. She wanted a nose bleed so bad she even tried hitting herself, but it didn't work, even with her inhuman strength. She didn't want to do this but he gave her no choice. "Emo." Suddenly a huge, male fist slammed into her face and she flying across the room. He was immediately at her side, lifting her in his arms and scowling at her stupid grinning face. Blood raced down her nose and onto his hand.

**# 32. Skateboard. . . .Three days later**

Chronologically she was ninety eight, mentally…somewhere between twelve and sixteen. Because only a child would want to do the things she does. He watched her randomly walk up to boys, probably still in high school, and talk to them sweetly. They all blushed and acted so giddy, it quite clear to Gaara that these virgin boys had never talked to a girl before. So it was obvious they would do anything to make her stay even longer, and thankfully for her, they had what she needed. He gave her a weird look when she came back with a skateboard in hand. She went up the tallest half pipe and waved nervously down at him as she positioned herself. Let's just say, he'd never heard so many bones crack from one tiny body.

**# 11. Kiss. . . .Two days later**

He was utterly tired, while she was still bouncing up and down in the one room hotel. Despite how much money she had, he never liked it when others paid for him. So he opted to get a room for both of them. At this point, all he wanted to do was flop down in bed and go to sleep. But before he could even begin to close his eyes, he felt the bed shift and something tiny straddling him. His jade eyes opened and got a full view of Sakura, wearing _nothing_ but a bathrobe. Before he could say anything, she bent down and kissed him. Her strawberry flavored lips were on top of his, and he was at a complete loss of what to do. But as soon as it happened, it ended. She smiled down at him and jumped off, heading for the bathroom. Leaving him to sleep with his eyes open.

**# 29. Donate Blood. . . .Two weeks later**

He loved blood. She didn't. He loved the smell and the taste. She gagged and turned pale. So it was completely befuddling why she wanted to donate blood. When they stepped into the Red Cross donation center, she grabbed onto his hand with an iron grip and stood by him. When he asked her why she wanted to do this, she felt somewhat better and turned to him. "I want my blood to heal someone, just like how it heals me."

**# 36. Paint a Picture. . . .Four days later**

Some of Sakura's favorite painters were Leonardo da Vinci, Pablo Picasso, or Claude Monet. Their paintings were getaways from everyday life, indescribably beauty put on display for people to gaze at. So when Gaara came back to the hotel, he didn't expect to see a half naked Sakura covered in paint and open books scattered all over the ground. She stood in front of an easel with a portrait of a blond haired woman staring back. He went to her side and admired the painting. "I think your mom would have loved this."

**# 46. Sex. . . .Two and a half week later**

She remembered the first time she lost her _'_virginity.' Is that is what you call it, it didn't matter how many times she had sex because her body would heal itself back together. She was somewhere around twelve going on thirteen. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and he was around the same age. The only reason why she did it with him was because he was there and she was curious. So when they were caught in the middle of the act by her mother and their teacher, they demanded and explanation. "If I'm old enough to kill someone; I'm old enough to have sex."

She said it so loudly and profoundly, they didn't do anything about it. So here she was, eighty six years later, only this time she was 'nineteen.' His name is Hyuga Negi, the grandchild of Hyuga Neji. A long time ago, he owed her a big favor, and now, his spawn was going to repay his grandfather's debt. She smiled down at him and told him to hold on for the ride of his life. Gaara was sent on a scavenger hunt provided by Sakura. "Tam…pons…ew."

**

* * *

**

I have done half the things on this list, and I am bloody proud of it.

**Yeah, nothing is in numeric order. Why? Because life is spontaneous.**

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 2

****

Yeah, I am still working on updating my other stuff. It's just that my head's been wrapped around this for some reason. But I'm almost done with this. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading.

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_If you are going to walk on thin ice, you might as well dance_

**Unknown**

**

* * *

**

# 24. Lap Dance from a Male . . . . Four weeks later

Gaara wasn't jealous, nope. This was Sakura's idea after all; it was in her list of things that make her human or what makes one at least. Sure, he spent over two months with her already and sure, he got to know who Sakura really was instead of just stalking her. But that didn't mean anything was going on between them. He shouldn't be feeling this way…and yet, he can't help it. Just the thought of another person, especially a guy, touching Sakura made him sick. He also felt stupid for acting like a possessive boyfriend, which he wasn't of course. But, as he stood back in the shadows and watched some overly buffed male, who obviously chugged down some steroids, grind up on her…he started feeling a bit enraged. Sakura was smiling, though it looked a bit forced, as he slid up and down her skinny leg. She was surrounded by people who were enjoying themselves, and that was what she really wanted. To be around 'happy' people. However, Gaara was not happy, at all. He marched over to the dance floor, punched the male stripper in the face, and dragged her out of the sleazy strip bar. "Thank you." He nodded, at least grateful that she wanted to leave. "We should do that again."

**# 34. Take a Picture . . . .Two days later**

She was pulling him by the arm with great force; he didn't have time to register where they were going. It was only until he was sitting in the photo booth that he realized what she wanted to do. She put the phone in the slot and sat on her knees so she could reach the screen. "Smile!" first flash, then second, and third. By the time the fourth flash came, she was sitting on his lap and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He obviously didn't smile and he looked rather menacing with that scowl on his face. She gave him the second pair of photos and smiled. "These will last forever."

**# 17. Walk on the Beach . . . . The next day**

Beaches in Japan were nothing like the ones here in America, especially New York. The sand was soft and white; the ocean was a glistening green sea of diamonds. The breeze smelt of salt and lemons. It was comforting, to just leave the hustle and bustle of the city and walk bare foot on the sandy shoreline. She moved closer to him and intertwined their arms, leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn't know why, but it made walking close to the huge body of water a whole lot better. At least for now, it was just the two of them.

**# 9. Revenge . . . . One month later**

She threw two tickets down on the table in front of Gaara. He looked up from his newspaper and gave her a questioning look. "We're going back." And that was that. They boarded a non-stop plane back to Japan; he didn't even have time to ask her why. To an immortal, time was either really, really slow, or really, really fast. In this case, the twenty hour flight felt like a ten minute drive. They were back in their homeland before he even knew it. At her old apartment, she took out a file and opened it up for them. "This man worked for the company I was an agent for, he's betrayed all of us. The only reason he's alive now is because he has the abilities to suck life forces out of people to last a little longer. I thought he died a long time ago, but…" Gaara already knew where this was going. "You want revenge." She smirked maliciously. "Defiantly." She'd been planning this for a _long_ time.

He didn't know if it was coincidence or not that revenge did happen to be on her list, but either way, she got what she wanted. They found him draining the life of an eight year old boy, who they couldn't save unfortunately. She was her old self again, the murderous agent who had a soft heart. They watched his blood run down the blade and waited for his last breathe to leave his lips. When the body fell over, she buried her head in Gaara's chest and sighed heavily. "I never want to do that again."

**#4. Tea Ceremony. . . . Three weeks later**

She finally understood what Gaara meant when he said he didn't want to stay here. Their home brought back too many memories. So she bought a couple plane tickets, they were to head back to New York the following week. "Why so late?" She only smiled up and threw a kimono at him. He was told to meet her at a tea house called the Zion. He was escorted through a labyrinth type house until they asked him to wait in a secluded room. The sliding doors opened, and there before him was Sakura, dressed in her best kimono. His heart stopped for a brief second before he realized he was staring. She smiled and motioned for him to come to her. She spent three weeks learning how to prepare tea, and served it to him with such elegance; it could easily put a seasoned Geisha to shame. Perhaps he'll keep the fact that he _hates_ tea to himself.

**# 52. Visit the Graves . . . . Two days later**

It was silently drizzling. The spray of water from the stay didn't help wash away the tears that rolled down her cheeks. The last time she was here, Naruto had passed away. And that was decades ago. Now here she was, standing before his grave, all of them actually. All her friends, every single one of them, had been conveniently buried in the same cemetery. She specifically bought their favorite flowers and placed them on all their headstones. Naruto's was Tagetes Lemmonii. At the corner of her eye, she saw Gaara place two white flowers on the graves of his brother and sister.

**# 2. Flower Picking . . . . Three days later**

"We aren't going back to New York are we?" She had a habit of giving him unwanted surprises. They suddenly arrived in the Netherlands, to his utter dismay. Throughout his immortal life, this was the one of the many places he had yet to visit. Suddenly, she dragged him by the hand to a flower field, far, far away from the city and the neighboring villages. It was like a sea of red, yellow, purple, and green that swallowed them whole. The aroma of multi scented flowers filled his nostrils and made him queasy. She ran into the middle of the mass and sat down in the center, smoothing out her cotton skirt. Then proceeded to pick the flowers she deemed 'cute' and 'pretty.' He really wanted to rip all flowers out and jump on them, but when he heard the soft, musical humming from his pink haired nuisance; he decided he'll burn them _after_ she was done.

**# 8. Fly a Plane . . . . The next day**

Neither of them really believed in a god, because they weren't part of a religion. But the day they were supposed to head back to New York, just like she promised, she decided on the spot… to fly the plane. That and the fact that it was already on her list. Gaara prayed to every single god in every single religion to _not_ die. He knew being immortal meant he couldn't, but that didn't stop him from freaking out. Two emergency landings later, they watched the mini jet sink into the Atlantic Ocean, as they made their way back to the city.

**# 44. Get Pampered. . . . Two days later**

Now it was her turn. She was completely, and utterly tired. Mentally and physically. All she wanted to do was sit back and relax. That was how she ended up at Fifth Avenue on a Sunday morning. She was sitting in a very comfortable seat with water bubbling at her feet and two women massaging her arms and shoulders. Later she'll be receiving a complementary manicure and pedicure. The Lunar Luxury Salon was voted best in New York City for three years straight. "Isn't this relaxing Gaara?" She opened her lazy eyes and smiled at her red haired companion. He grumbled, controlling his temper as a pair of old women rubbed his limps. "I hate you."

**# 21. Steal. . . . Four days later.**

Being one of the richest people in the world, she could buy anything she wanted with just the snap of a finger. However, there comes a time when getting whatever you want becomes terribly boring. There was no fun, if there was no action. In which case, you go to Target and pretend to look like an innocent shopper. Gaara watched a bit anxiety as Sakura walked up and down the movie aisle, scanning and pondering which movie was her favorite. Finally, she picked up X-Men. It was the trilogy set, costing around 32.99. "Why don't you just buy it?" He was so, so grateful no one in the store understood Japanese. "Where's the fun in that?" Three minutes later, they were both running down the street with five security cops on their tail.

**

* * *

**

I have to sit on my knees whenever I go into a photo booth, its rather humiliating because all my other friends just sit, while I struggle to be seen on the screen.

**Stealing from Target is easier than it looks. Ha. Ha.**

**My mind has been rambling lately.**

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 3

****

Enjoy.

_

* * *

_

I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul.

**William Ernest Henley**

* * *

**# 6. Watch the Sunrise . . . . The next day**

It was roughly 5:37am and Gaara was still soundly asleep when something loud and energetic decided to jump on his bed. She was bouncing up and down like the energizer bunny, completely unaware of how early it was. He growled and slowly cracked an eye open to see her land softly next to him. "Get up sleepy head, rise and shine." Her smile just glowed, and he wanted to punch it. "When I do get up, you are dead." She just rolled her eyes and pulled him out of bed and dragged him out into the blistering cold. A blanket and two hot cups of cocoa waited for them. They both sat down as Sakura passed him a drink and wrapped the blanket over them, resting her tiny head against his shoulder. "This is the best seat in the house." Two minutes later, a stream of gold and orange emerged from the horizon. A glow just as radiant as her smile.

**# 23. Ride a Horse . . . . The next day**

It took a lot of convincing, but she managed to do it again. They traveled all the way to New Jersey, about three hours from New York, to do one thing only. "You don't even know how to ride one." She looked out the window of the moving train. "Well, I have all the time in the world to learn." To call their arrival bizarre was an understatement; aliens might as well land beside them too. Apparently, no one in that state had ever seen a more eccentric looking pair. Forget that fact that they were Japanese, the girl had pink hair and the boy had blood red with no eyebrows. Gaara wasn't really the self conscious type, but when the bystanders wouldn't stop staring, he was ready to cut open their heads. He felt like a freak in a circus and Sakura picked up on that. Hoping to calm him down, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go."

Normally, it would take months of training and practice to really learn how to ride a horse. But since neither of them actually cared, Sakura just jumped on the animal and went off. Several hours later, the high spirited girl came back to Gaara and the couple that owned the horse, completely unscratched. When she should have been laying on the floor with ten broken bones and plenty of bruises to turn her purple, she merely smiled and thanked them for a good time. They were completely flabbergasted as to how she could remain intact, seeing that she fell more times than they could count. "I'm an immor-I mean, just lucky." Of course, her thick Asian accent obscured her words.

**# 45. Get Lost . . . . Two days later**

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

It's been three months since she arrived in New York and by now, she should already know most of the city routes. However, on that fine Wednesday afternoon, she decided to forgo their usual trail and head in an entirely new direction. She didn't know where she was head to and neither did he. As they passed by whizzing cars and rushing pedestrians, time seemed to stop. When a human lives long enough to die, they've already known and walked their path without question, until the very end. When an Immortal lives, they walk the fine line between black and white. Their world is grey and unlike others, they have no idea what their path is or where it leads to. Sakura understood, this was her destiny, to just keep walking and hope that in the end, it reaches her destination.

**# 19. Sing . . . . One week later**

He hated parties, social gatherings, or anything where there were lots of people gathered in one place. He liked his solitude, his quiet, and his peace. But when Sakura dragged him to a Karaoke bar, he knew he was doomed. Japan was famous for this time of thing, why would she want to do it here? Even if it was on her list, it was pretty stupid. Before he knew it, she was already on stage and waving at him as the song came up. Amazingly, she knew every single song choice and wanted to sing them all, at least once. Too bad for her, almost everyone's ear were bleeding by the end of the night. "Was I really that bad?" Gaara took out his ear plugs and looked at her. "Um…you were great." A man walked by, his nose and ears were completely red.

**#3. Model . . . . Five days later**

Besides being a doctor, Sakura always wanted to model. She became a world renown neurosurgeon who died a 'mysterious' death at age thirty. The average model is 5'8 or 5'9. Sakura is a staggering 5'4, not even the longest high heel shoes could help her out. So when went up to Gaara one day, she had a plan in mind. "I want you to make me taller." He looked puzzled. "What?" She explained to him in full detail of using his sand to make her appear taller, by incasing her in a shell with the average height of a supermodel. He thought this was the dumbest thing he had ever heard, she thought it was brilliant. However, when she blackmailed him, knowing that he do and done just that in the past; he reluctantly complied. After about an hour of careful sculpting, Sakura was bound in a porcelain like sand case that made her stand five inches taller.

Two weeks later, she burst into the apartment they had previously bought together and dropped the Vogue magazine on his lap. "What's this?" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Just open it to the sixteenth page and you'll see." He did just that, flipping the magazine until he saw the familiar face. She looked tall, thin, and beautiful. His heart was racing and his eyes lustfully roamed the curves of her body before settling down on her impeccable face. Her viridian eyes stood out against the dark, forest background. "I just walked in there, did a trial runway and they booked me for the magazine shoot two days later. What do you think?" He wanted to say she was gorgeous, tell her she was the most magnificent creature in the world…but he stopped himself. He wasn't that type of person, so instead he went subtle. "It's nice." He could have sworn her smile slightly dropped.

**# 16. Dance . . . . Two weeks later**

Central Park had to be one of Sakura's favorite places to hang out in New York. The people, the color, the atmosphere…it was so enriching and vibrant, nothing she had ever felt before. Gaara on the other hand sat by the main fountain area and waited patiently for Sakura to finish her exploring time. She felt cooped up and bored in their apartment and needed some action, something to fill in the void. As she walked around the park, she noticed a couple men playing African style instruments and singing some fast, reggae songs. Her smile widened as she ran up to them and listening to the bohemian music. Suddenly, before she knew it, her feet her moving and she was spinning in circles, jumping around, and swaying her hips. It seemed like she was dancing forever, unaware of people gathering to watch her. And she was completely at bliss, all too happy to even stop or care. Amongst the crowd, Gaara's lips curled slightly, he too enjoying the show.

**#31. Lap Dance from a Female . . . .Three days later**

For some reason, Sakura much preferred the raunchy grinding of a half naked female then that of a bulky male. She didn't know why, but she liked this better. Maybe it was because men are too big and uncaring about satisfying women, or they're just ugly when stripping. Either way, she defiantly liked this way more. They blonde, greened eyes woman crawled up to Sakura like a sex kitten and purred in her ear as she traced the curves of her hips. A couple other men and women in the back howled and laughed as Sakura's shirt ripped open. In the back, Gaara was ordering more Kleenex tissues than drinks as he tried to avert his eyes from the erotic scene. Sakura, shirt open, receiving dirty lap dance from female stripper. It was a good thing they had separate rooms back in their apartment, he wouldn't want her to see the mess he'd make.

**#28. Write a Letter . . . . Two days later**

When you outlive your friends, you don't really have that much in life anymore. Possessions mean anything when you're completely alone and no one to talk to. Being an immortal had more downs than ups. It was rather sad to say that the only real friend I had left in this world was Gaara, the serial killer who cut open _my_ head and stole _my_ ability. But for some reason, I'm actually glad he did, otherwise we wouldn't be here together. In fact, I can't even think of anyone better than him to spend the rest of forever with. I feel bad for saying that, but when I really think about it, who else could handle immortality better than he could? Ino would have a mental breakdown, Temari would go berserk, Hinata had Naruto, and Tenten had Neji. The only logical choice would have to be Gaara. We have made our peace, I forgave him and he somewhat apologized. He felt bad for putting me through hell, but didn't regret taking my power. It was just in his nature, and I can't ask him to change. I realized, with content, this was meant to be. Us, together, for all of eternity. The world changed, but we would always stay the same, the visages of the past life. "I think that's good." As she finished writing her letter, she wrote one final message at the bottom. _I think I might actually fall in love with him._ And hid it in the upper corner of the living room shelf.

**#10. Go on a Date . . . . Four weeks later.**

"Bye Gaara!" Sakura grabbed her white, couch purse and ran for the front door, checking her watch at the same time. He switched his eyes from the plasma screen TV to the pink haired girl trying to put her stilettos on. She was wearing a beautiful earth green dress from a dramatic plunge on the back. It wasn't too revealing, but it was enough to grab any man's attention, especially his. His eyes traveled up her milky thighs to the slopes of her waist, lingering a bit too long on her breasts before coming to her face. "Where are you going?" She checked herself in the mirror. "On a date with this really cute guy I met at a café. He's really sweet, Japanese too, so I don't have speak English at all." His knuckles were turning white. "You're going on a date with him, and you just met him?" She reapplied her lip gloss. "No, I met him four weeks ago, just asked me out yesterday. He's probably already waiting for me downstairs." She turned to him and smiled. "Don't wait up for me." Then left the room. He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating whether she should drag her ass back in or just let it go. Once again, he chose the latter. He shouldn't care, after all it wasn't as if they were in a couple and she was a grown woman, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. But as he got up and watched the pair embrace and drive away, he realized something. He was completely, and utterly jealous.

**# 7. Watch the Sunset . . . . One and a half week later**

He was avoiding her and she didn't know why. Every time they passed by each other in the hallway, he'd had like she wasn't even there. At the table, he didn't even look up from his plate. They ate in silence, watched TV in silence, and slept in silence. Finally, on Thursday evening, she had had enough and completely exploded. "Sabaku no Gaara, we need to talk." She stood in front of the plasma screen. It was amazing actually, how a 115 lb woman with a twenty three inch waist, could block an entire eighteen by thirty inch TV. He growled and finally looked at her. "What?" When her hands were on her hips, she meant business. "What the hell is your problem? You've been avoiding me for over a week now and it's getting on my nerves. I want to know why you're acting so strange." He also knew that when her hips jutted out, she wasn't going to move, at all. "Why?" Suddenly, he was up and right in her face, but she was just as strong and held her place. "Because you have the galls to go on a date with some random jackass you hardly know, when I've been here the entire time."

Sakura was taken aback; her tough and mean façade was completely washed away as she looked into his jade eyes. They looked so sad and sincere, her heart almost gave way. She didn't even realize how selfish she was, ignoring him and while she was off doing her own thing. He was seething, and she could feel the fire burning in him. With bitterness, she realized he was just as lonely as her. Before he even had a chance to continue, she buried her head into his chest and wrapped her tiny arms around him. He didn't say anything, his wide eyes and reddening face was enough. Tentatively, his arms wrapped around her too and pulled her in even tighter, until their forms became one. "Look, number seven." He turned his head towards the window, and they both watched the sun turn into a pale orange as it dipped under the horizon.

**

* * *

**

Wow, this was long.

**R & R thanks.**

**Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Whoooooo. Almost done. Yeshhhhhhh.**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

My goal is simple. It is complete understanding of the universe, why it as it is and why it exists as all

**Stephen Hawking**

* * *

**# 49. Help Someone . . . .Three weeks later**

They were in a grocery store, late one night, buying supplies to make a small birthday dinner for Sakura. Her ninety ninth birthday was coming up, two days from now. Not that it really mattered, but since it was close to a hundred, Gaara decided they should just celebrate anyways. No one expected anything to happen on this Tuesday night, it was the second week of March and spring had just started. So when they both heard the blood curdling scream of a woman not too far from where they were, all hell broke loose. Sakura shoved the ingredients in Gaara's arms and took off, telling him to meet her back at their place. She ran in the direction of where the scream came from and stopped behind a building corner. Typical, three large and ugly men trap a skinny blonde woman in a dark ally. They take out their 'oh so scary' knives and try to force her into submission. "Not on my watch." Suddenly she disappeared. Next thing you know, she's shoving their knives down their throats, snapping their bones in half, and ripping limps of their body. "T-thank you." Sakura turned to the woman and smiled. "No problem."

**# 38. Cook . . . . Two days later**

Gaara woke up to the smell of French toast and fresh Guava coffee. He slumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack. Forget about the fact that a five star breakfast was waiting for him on the table, Sakura was cooking in a French maid outfit. "Morning Gaara, how would you like your eggs?" He almost missed what she said; far too busy gaping at her. "U-uh, scrambled." She smiled at him, like it was the most innocent thing in the world. "Coming right up." His mouth nearly had an orgasm from the French toast, it was _that_ good. "This is good." Suddenly, her smile changed, and he swears he saw something gleam in her eyes. "Wait until dinner."

By lunch, he should have died five times already. He didn't know how much cardiac arrests his heart could take. It was every male's fantasy, and it was all happening to him. Yet, he didn't know what to do. She was serving him some weird Indian food she wanted to try, while wearing a _very_ revealing, green Sari. The top showed off her toned abs and flat stomach, while the bottom was cut high enough to expose some of her luscious thighs. "It's called curry, and it's pretty spicy." He didn't hear anything she said at all. He _really_ couldn't wait until dinner.

It was 8 o'clock, the usual time they ate on most nights. He arrived back home after going out to look for a birthday present, and was expecting to see Sakura all dressed up in the kitchen. Instead, all the lights were out and she was nowhere to be seen. He was about to call on his cell when he heard her. "Gaara, I'm out here." The balcony window was open and from the side, he could see two lit candles on a small table. He sat down, across from her and was completely breathtaking. She wasn't wearing anything risqué or sensual, instead she chose to put on a simple white dress that fit nicely against her curves, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Like a goddess sent to live amongst the pathetic mass of human life. "Who's that for?" She smiled at him, he returned the gesture and handed her the small box. Her favorite gemstones were aquamarine; she told him that over fifty years ago and didn't expect him to remember. But here he was fifty five years later, handing her a box of aquamarine earrings. "How did you…" He made a cutting motion across his stomach. "Sold my liver, didn't tell them I could grow another back. I _never_ forget. Anything." She kissed him gently on the cheek and lifted her glass of Champaign. "Cheers for immortality."They clanked their glasses together and drank the night away.

**# 12. Make Out . . . . Five days later.**

"So you don't even know how to kiss a girl?" She looked at the fifteen year old boy like he was some type of alien. He shook his head and lowered it, too ashamed to even cry. "Is that why your girl broke up with you?" He nodded; even his voice was caught in his throat. "I-I tried to be a man for her…tried to show her I wasn't a dork who studies all day and night." Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're really lucky you're my friend's kid or else I wouldn't be doing this." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. "Where's your girl at?" He looked at her oddly. "Why?" Shouldn't have asked that, because suddenly there was a loud smack and the side of his face was completely red. "Just tell me where the hell she is!" He pointed in the west direction and immediately she knew where to go. A few minutes later, they were standing outside Forever 21 and they could see through the window, his ex, a couple of her friends, and what appeared to be her new boyfriend. He almost burst into tears if not what happened next. Her mouth crashed onto his, pushing past his baby lips and coaxing his tongue. His entire body was shivering, and she was growing frustrated that he wasn't doing anything. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in even closer. Five minutes later, the entire store was watching the two, including the horrified girlfriend. Let's just say, after she broke apart and screamed, at the top of her lungs, how great of a kisser he was; every single woman in a two mile radius was grabbing and pulling at his shirt.

**# 33. Cheat. . . . Three days later**

It was the perfect plan; she was going to sneak some pieces into her hand while he's not looking and when they time comes to use them, she would distract him and place them on the board. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked her after about five minutes. "I'm thinking, duh." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Then why are you looking at your hands?" She looked up for a second. "Because it helps me think better?" He was fast as lightning, grabbing her hands and dropping the letters on the table. "You're cheating." She smiled sheepishly. "I know." He rolled his eyes and let her go. "I'm never playing scrabble with you again."

**# 43. Make a Movie . . . . One week later**

The minute she bought her new camcorder, she never put it down. Every single second of their life was being videotaped, and Gaara wasn't sure if he liked it. Even when they stepped outside their house, the camera was tapped to her hand and she recorded everything. From the time they ate to the minute they went to sleep. Finally, after six weeks of constant moments being caught on camera, she spent the next four days in her bedroom editing the videos together. When she came out, there was a bowl of popcorn in hand and a blu-ray DVD in the other. She beckoned for Gaara to join her as she put the disk into the DVD player. A couple seconds later, a picture of Sakura and Gaara, taken at Rockefeller center, popped up with the captions; _My life with Gaara _under it.

**# 47. Fuck . . . . Two months later**

She didn't know why _he_ was here; in fact, she didn't even know how he knew _she_ was here. They broke up _decades_ ago, it was a onetime thing that escalated into something more. It was fun at first, always smiling and laughing, telling each other stupid jokes and talking about everything. They didn't have sex, they _fucked._ The kind where you wake up with bruised legs and your insides hurting because it was that hard and that good. But in the end, he worked for the enemy company and it was all too much for her to handle, so she broke it off and they went their separate ways, never to hear from each other every again. Until today that is. Hidan, her ex-flame, the other immortal. He wasn't born with it like she was, or stole it from her like Gaara did. No, he was in some weird religion where he gained immortality from his god, even tried to convert her once.

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you."

That was a lie, if it had a stench, she would smell it. What he really meant to say was, '_I miss fucking you_.' He was even more stubborn than her, if that was hard to believe. But he was also very dangerous, someone you shouldn't cross. It didn't matter if she was immortal; he could do things to her that'd make her wish she could die. So in the end, she had to give him what he wanted if she wanted him to leave. "Who's your boyfriend?" He pointed to a picture on her desk. "His name's Gaara, and don't you even think about hurting him." He smirked, the kind that almost made her knees go weak. "I'll leave and never come back; but first…" He took off her shirt, and then proceeded to strip the rest of her clothing off. She told Gaara earlier to not come back until she called. And so he waited. Outside the apartment, sitting on the bench and looking out into Central park.

**#20. Learn to Fight . . . . Two weeks later**

She was still angry, even when, amazingly, he got over it. He knew why she did it, and didn't hate or think little of her. So when she said she needed a way to vent her anger and frustration, he took her to the one place where he knew was perfect. The Shinobi Dojo had everything you need, a gym, a fighting ring, and a training zone where everyone was allowed to join. He started coming here back when he first came to New York and thought it would be nice if Sakura could accompany him. His teacher greeted the red head and noticed a rather moody pink haired girl standing next to him. "Friend of yours?" Gaara nodded. "My name's Kando, welcome to the Shinobi Dojo." Sakura nodded. "What made you want to join us on this fine day?" Her hands were clenching and unclenching with every passing minute. "My ex fucked me over in more ways than one and I need to vent out my anger." As Kando stood there totally taken aback with his mouth open, Gaara ushered her over to the training are. He shook his head and sighed, watching her beat the punching bag to a pulp.

**# 13. Get a Tattoo . . . . Four weeks later**

They both walked out of the Dojo close to 7 o'clock. Sakura finally got her smile back and she was happy as ever. That was until they passed by a tattoo parlor. She stopped in her tracks and looked into the window, completely amazed by the art that was being put onto skin. Gaara knew where this was going, so he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. But she wouldn't budge; instead she wiggled out of his old and ran into the parlor. "I want a tattoo. It's number thirteen on my list anyways!" The clerk manager was slightly startled, but recovered quickly. "There's an empty seat over there." Gaara watched as she jumped with excitement and sat right in front of the tattoo artist. "Is there anything you have in mind?" Sakura went still for a second, suddenly unsure as to what to get. Her eyes shifted to Gaara and a wide smile formed on her smiles. He prayed to the higher beings she wouldn't get his name or face tattooed on her body. "I want peach blossoms, on my side." The artist nodded and Gaara silently let out a sigh of relief. "Why peach blossoms?" She lifted up her shirt and leaned back on the makeshift bed. "Well, my name's Sakura, so I thought, 'might as well be blossoms.' And for the peach…they stand for immortality."

**# 22. Make an Enemy . . . . One week later**

Sakura wasn't much of a hater. Sure, there were some things she hated, like smoking or animal poaching. But they weren't big stuff. She never really _hated_ a person before. If they annoyed her, she either beat them until they left, or walk away herself. However, she has never killed a person she wasn't assigned to. It just wasn't in her nature. But today, she was almost ready to break that part of her and strangle this dim witted brunette standing right in front of her. It's been ten minutes already and she had places to go. They were both inside Starbucks and said girl was making a hissy fit about how they put cream in her frappuccino. "Well, it is on my list." Sakura muttered. "Excuse me, could you please move it? There are other people waiting in line." The brunette turned around and sneered at her. "Listen Asian bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are-" Too bad for her, no one ever gets away with calling her a 'bitch.' Sakura crouched down and said to the bleeding girl's face. "See you at work."

**# 51. Picnic . . . . Four days later**

"You weren't fired?" Gaara was stunned, but Sakura merely laughed and shook her head. "I told her if she tattle tailed on me, I'd make her face even and give her another black eye." He smirked and pressed his back into the tree, happy to be out of the apartment and in the real world. "Gaara." His eyes slowly opened and landed on Sakura's body, resting peacefully on the grass. "Do you ever wonder about what's left of us?" He didn't know how to answer or what to say for that matter. "Are we still going to be here in the next hundred years?" He took her hand and squeezed it gently, her eyes shifted to his. "I'd like to be in Germany by then." She smiled and suddenly, it became harder to breathe. "I'd want to be in France."

**

* * *

**

Sari's are traditional Indian clothing.

**R & R Thanks**

**Ciao**


	6. Chapter 5

**Omg almost done, dude dis ish totally awesomable. **

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step.

**Chinese Proverb**

* * *

**# 42. Do the Splits . . . . Two weeks later**

She always wanted to do this, regardless of what everyone else said. Her entire life, she tried and failed, but not today! While waiting for Gaara to finish his training, Sakura sat in the empty gym room, starching her legs and back. It was now or never, because this Dojo was the only place in town with a gymnast beam and it was closing for two weeks for renovations. She waited the Olympics over and over again until she remembered every single move and style. With one final gulp of air, she rushed to the balance beam, did a cartwheel and summersault, landing a perfect tuck. As she made ready to do another cartwheel and land a split, the door flung open and two men came rolling in. As they punched and kicked each other in a fury, they accidently knocked the beam over and done came Sakura, cradle and all. There was a deafening slam to the ground and everyone stopped moving. Opening her eyes slowly, she noticed everyone staring at her in amazement. Smiling, she realized; she landed the perfect split. "I did it!" There wasn't a male nose in there that wasn't bleeding.

**#50. Play an Instrument . . . . Four weeks later**

Gaara wished that when he ripped his ears out, they would stop growing back. He'd do anything to stop the horrendous noise coming from Sakura's room. He didn't know what the hell she was doing in there, but it sounded like she was drowning a cat or murdering an elephant. It was that bad. Finally, after about the fifth hour, he couldn't take it anymore. He kicked open her locked door and was about to give her the rant of his life when his mouth shut immediately. Classical and orchestra instruments from the cello to the bassoon scattered the floor. Sakura held a flute in her hands and looked at Gaara curiously. "Want to hear me play?" His anger evaporated, replaced by weariness and utter exhaustion instead. "Sure."

**#37. Skydive . . . . Two weeks later**

"Please Gaara!" Sakura latched onto his arm and gave her signature puppy dog eyes and pout. The one where Gaara couldn't resist or deny. His right eye twitched and he could feel his insides burning. He didn't know whether to feel turned on or completely horrified. For the past year and a half, he put up with her odd antics, going so far as the scuba dive with her on her first day in New York. But this was taking it too far. "I'll do whatever you want for the whole month if you do this for me." It was a good offer, but he still didn't know why it had to be _him_. "Why can't do you this by yourself?" She smiled up at him. "Because it's more fun when you're sharing special moments with your special someone." His heart nearly jumped out of his chest; did he hear her just right? She called him her special someone. Suddenly, jumping out of an airplane didn't seem so bad. Especially when it's with her. So, he sucked it up like the man that he was and nodded his head. She kissed him wholeheartedly on the lips and went to pay for their session. Three hours later; Sakura successfully landed in the designated safe zone and watched as Gaara turned the wrong way, landing right in the middle of the lake.

**#14. Kill . . . . One month later**

They say as an agent, your first killing is only the beginning. And they were right. The feeling of taking someone's life away or watching the light leave their eyes…it's some that becomes infused in your system. Sakura's never slipped before, she's had urges, but she always remained in check. So on Friday night, when she should be at home with Gaara, she was in downtown covered head to toe in _blood_. Her name was Lily Adams; she was a convicted sex offender who murdered three boys and one girl. Sakura watched on the news how this vile woman was released from her twenty year sentence in jail for 'good behavior.' Bad deeds don't go unpunished.

**#27. Learn a New Language . . . . Four days later**

"You know what Gaara?" She turned to him and smiled. A book in hand and several others scattered around her. All open to random pages, but all connected to the same subject. "I've been thinking, as immortals, we have all the time in the world to do anything we want. Including learning something new. We need to open our eyes and mind to other things out there in the world, instead of just concentrating on the same old boring stuff we've been doing all this time." Gaara lowered his cup of java and looked at her. "Is that why you have all those language books with you?" She nodded her head with much enthusiasm. "I'm pretty down with English already, now I want to learn all the European languages too." He narrowed his eyes curiously. "Why?" There was that sly smile and suspicious glint in her eyes again, something was up. "You'll see."

**#40. Wear a Costume . . . . One month later**

"Isn't this so much fun!" Sakura was wearing a batgirl costume that showed off too much skin than Gaara would like. He didn't mind of course, but every time some horny male's eyes roamed her toned and lean body, he grew increasingly furious and overly protective. "Trick or Treat!" Honestly, the girl was ninety nine, wasn't she a bit too old to be trick or treating? He opened his bag with a scowl on his face as an elderly woman stuffed two bars of snickers in there. She looked up at him and chuckled. "That's very cute." Perhaps he'll pick up this Halloween tradition and teepee every house on this block. Sakura ran up to him, jumping up and down, completely unaware that her breasts were bouncing just as much as she was. "I've been getting a lot of compliments and candy, this is awesome! I love Halloween!" Gaara growled, only causing Sakura to giggle at him. "Nice outfit Gaara, I've never seen a grown man in an Elmo costume before." She burst out laughing and walked away. "I. Hate. Halloween."

**#15. Ice Skate . . . . Three weeks later**

Surprisingly, she didn't ask him to join her that day. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help feeling a little left out. She _always_ included in everything she did, so when she didn't even bother looking for him; he grew curious. He followed her, like the stalker he was, to the ice-o-plex. He took a seat in the dark corners of the bleachers and watched as she put on her skating shoes and descended onto the ice skating floor. She was wearing a beautiful while dress and her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, if he didn't know any better, he would have mistaken her for a professional. Because the minutes she started moving, she looked one like. Spinning, twirling, and moving like she was on air. Her graceful and flawless movements reminded him of a swan, or a dove. The most beautiful thing in the world that cannot be touched, especially by a monster like him.

**#39. Face my Fears. . . . Two days later**

She didn't ask him to be with her, this was something she had to do on her own. No one understood this pain better than she did. She didn't want a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on. All she needed was strength and courage to push herself through. And so, she stood at the top of the Brooklyn Bridge with her arms spread wide open. Harsh winds tasseled her hair and threatened to push her off. She sucked in a mouthful of air and closed her eyes. It wasn't the height she feared, no, it was something much deeper and darker. Something most humans feared but chose to ignore, except her. Because she had forgotten what it was like to be human, she forgot what it was like to fear _death_. She said a silent prayer and fell backwards, feeling the rush of the air, the thunderous splash of the water, and the sound of her broken and mangled body. Sinking; drowning; living.

**#30. Interview. . . . Five days later**

They've been at it for hours now, Gaara lost count at the seventh hour. He wasn't known for his patience, so when Sakura told him she _still_ had questions to ask him; he tossed the chair and grabbed his house keys, ready to leave. That was when Sakura ran to him and grabbed his hand, dropping her pen and notebook. She was pleading for him to stay, and he knew no matter what, he would always put her needs first. He let out a frustrated sigh, but complied and picked up the chair and sat back down. "I know why your angry…I would be too if someone asked me such personal questions…but Gaara, I need to do this. For us, you have to trust me." The recorder and laptop ready to capture every single word and moment between them. He trusted her with his life, might as well trust her with his secrets.

**# 41. Write a book. . . . Seven months later.**

Everything was surprisingly, going smoothly. Each day went by like they were some normal, average couple. But Gaara knew better than that. Sakura was a former agent, so she was _especially _good at hiding things. And this time, she was doing an excellent job at that. Whenever she wasn't busy chatting away with him or at work, she was in her room until it was time to come out and eat. He didn't push her to tell him what she was doing; afraid she'd get angry and start crying like she did before. That almost ended with her walking out the door. He didn't want that to happen ever again, so he stayed silent and Sakura smiled for him again. But that still didn't stop him from sneaking around. So when she was out one day, he successfully opened her door with his sand, unlocking it and going in. Two thick journals and her laptop sat at her desk and he walked over to him. However, before he even had the chance to touch either item, something dropped behind him. "What are you doing in my room?" He spun around and faced her, angry tears in her eyes. "I…" She grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out of her room, slamming the door in his face. She cried for the next two hours.

At dinner time, she didn't come out. He didn't expect her too, so he sat out on their balcony, feeling guilty for his intrusion and belittling himself. Suddenly, he felt two tiny arms wrapped around his neck, and a chin resting on his head. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blown up like that." Gaara clutched her trembling hand. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I should have respected your privacy and kept my distance. Please forgive me." Sakura rubbed his cheek and sighed. "I know why you did it. But…I didn't want you to see until I was finished." He looked up at her. "Finished with what?" She kissed his forehead. "I'm writing a book, about us and our immortality."

**

* * *

**

Gosh, I am tired. Almost done I swear. My boyfriend dressed up in an Elmo costume for Halloween once. Ha. Ha good times.

**R & R thanks**

**Ciao.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The final five. *insert happy smile* I think one of the significant ones. **

**As far as the first thing on this list is…you can probably expect a little fruit action going on.**

**Thanks for sticking for this short while and reading all these weird things, ha, ha. **

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; That word is love.

**Sophocles**

* * *

**#48. Make Love – stay . . . . Four months later**

Three and a half years ago, Sakura wasn't looking for love when she came to New York. She was looking for a purpose, a reason, something meaningful. She searched through every book, every nook and cranny, every little thing she could get her hands on, when everything she needed…was right in front of her. She hated storms, no matter how many times she lived through them; they never failed to scare her. So, that Saturday night, she crept out of her room and sneaked into Gaara's. She knew he wasn't asleep, he just like to pretend to feel a little 'human' himself. When she gently pulled the blanket up and snuggled against his back, he grew stiff before turning around with a curious look on his face and took in her quivering form. Her forehead was pressed to his chest and she clutched into his shirt, her eyes tightly shut. "Sakura," She silenced him with her tender lips. He responded quickly and soon, their tongues tasted each other's mouths. The room was filled with their moans and groans, wet noises from their lips.

"Gaara." She breathed out his name and it sounded like ecstasy to him, they broke their heated kiss momentarily to cool their raging lungs. Their positions had switched, and now, he was on top of her. Arms wrapped around his neck, legs tangled together, a burning desire for skin to touch. "I can't spend another century being alone; I think…I've found my purpose as an immortal, and a human being." He touched his forehead with hers and sighed. "I think I have too."

This was what her mother meant when she said two people, who only had their eyes for each other, _make love_. It was unexplainable, something only two very intimate people could share between each other. Only he would be allowed to see her gasp and cry out his name. Only he would be allowed to thrust into her and driver her over the edge. Only be would be allowed to see her climax in a heavy daze before falling back to earth. Moments later, after a few more pushes into her panting body, he came hard and fell on top. He breathed in her scent as she toyed with his hair, enjoying the feeling of each other's warm and the comforts of being loved. "I love you." "I know."

**# 53. Soul Mate . . . . Two days later**

Neither of them had to say it. They didn't have to, because there was no point. Inside their hearts and minds, their actions spoke louder than words. Every smile, every kiss, every caress to the skin. It was something only the two of them could share. So when she rested her head on top of his legs and played idly with the buttons on his shirt, she knew right then and there; they were meant to be together. For all of eternity.

**# 25. Travel the World . . . . Three weeks later**

It took her a long time to get it, but she managed to at the last minute. She finally quit her job as a model and burst into the apartment with a huge, bright smile on her face and Gaara instantly knew she was up to something. There were two thick envelops in her hand that she tried to hide inside her coat, but he grabbed them before she could even blink. He looked at them curiously, the shifted his eyes to her. "I'm bored, I think we've seen enough of New York, don't you think?" He opened one of the envelops up. "Where will we go?" She wrapped her arms around his neck before tossing him into the kitchen, a globe sitting in the middle of the table. "Anywhere we want. I'll be nice and let you pick the first place. Plus, I'll already know how to speak the language."

**# 54. Live . . . . Three years later**

"Look at that!" Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him into the book store. "My book's still an international best seller!" He put a hand on her mouth and looked around. "Will you keep your voice down? I don't us to draw any attention." She swatted his hand away. "Oh please, what're you worried about? It's not like anyone's looking for us anymore." Picking up one of her novels, she flipped through the pages and smelt the insides. "Ah, smells like fresh book." He opened one up and scanned it with quick eyes. "You didn't use our real names did you?" She looked at like him a three year old. "Of course not, I named you Haku and my name's Hana. Written by the mysterious author; S.H." She set her book and his down, dragging him back out of the store. "Where do you want to go now?" Sakura took one look around London and sighed contently. "Let's just walk around until we hit a destination."

**#55. Smile . . . . Fifty years later**

"Can you believe it?"

"Yeah." Sakura let out a dreamy sigh, gazing out into the always beautiful, Paris, France.

"We still don't have flying cars yet."

"Gaara!" She slapped his arm and giggled as he smirked back at her. "Can you please just enjoy the view?"

He leaned back against the metal rail and watched her from behind. "I am."

She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her open palms. No matter how many times she came to this city, it never ceased to amaze her. She loved the lights, the sound, the food, and the people. On top of everything, she loved being here with Gaara. Despite how easily bored he got with everything, she put up with that and took him to her favorite spot and planned to stay there for the rest of the night. His arms wrapped around her, adding more heat to her snuggly, covered body. Standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of winter wasn't exactly the warmest place on Earth. He pulled her up against him and buried his face in the nap of her shoulders. "What do we do now?"

"Just smile."

**

* * *

**

Actually, I've decided that I don't want to do an epilogue. I think ending it here is good enough. Well this was the first time I've ever done something like this, and I hope you all liked and enjoyed it.

**Ciao.**


End file.
